Various apparatus and systems require the changing or replacement of component parts to ensure proper and reliable operation as, for example, the need to periodically change a filter of an apparatus or system, such as to remove particulates or moisture, to promote acceptable system operation. One area, among others, where the need to change a filter is important to maintaining proper and reliable system operation is in the area of recovery and recycling equipment, such as for systems and apparatus for recovering, recycling, or recharging mobile air conditioning (AC) systems.
Filters need to be changed after every so many recoveries in an AC recovery unit. Not changing the filter on occurrence of a specified condition or after a specified time can cause the AC recovery unit to malfunction or result in a service call. While previously in AC recovery units the process of changing filter existed, there did not exist an identifier associated with the filter, as a component or part to be replaced for ensuring the filter change.
An SAE Surface Vehicle Standard has been issued, SAE J2788, in December of 2006, to call for implementation of a method to require the end-user to change the filter of the AC recovery unit after a specified time, where the filter desiccant moisture capacity has reached an allowable limit, such as determined by an algorithm based on the recovered refrigerant or the moisture level detected. See, Section 4.1.1 of the SAE J2788 standard. Further, this SAE standard, in Section 4.1.2, identifies a need for an identification system to ensure that a new filter has been installed to reset the AC recovery unit for operation. Additionally, the SAE standard requires incorporation of a lockout feature, to prevent further operation of the unit when the end of the filter life is reached until the new replacement filter has been installed.
Accordingly, it is desirable in the AC recovery area, as well as in other areas utilizing replacement parts or components for reliable operation, to provide a method and component identification system to promote enhanced reliability by ensuring that a previously used part or component is not reused in the system or apparatus.